Wayward Soul
by Tears.of.Lilith
Summary: An enigmatic woman comes to Voyager, and teaches two wayward souls the meaning of love. Contains SLASH, don't like don't read. DISCLAIMER: Characters property of their owners.


She looked around the Bridge, nearly chuckling as she watched Tom shift in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He only succeeded in rolling over his own toe and trying to recover and maintain his air of coolness. Kathryn laughed.

"Captain," Chakotay asked from her left.

"Do you need to go to Sickbay," Kathryn asked Tom, as a blush crept up his face.

He rubbed his neck, "You saw that?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Well," Tom sighed, "I'm pretty sure there's no cure for a bruised ego."

"Indeed," Captain Janeway turned her head to Ops, "Status Mr. Kim?"

He nearly rolled his eyes, "Same as yesterday, the day before, and the-"

Kathryn cut him off, "I know, but humour me."

"All systems normal clear space ahead, nothing out of the ordinary on sensors," he replied, and Kathryn thought he sounded a bit sarcastic. She let it go.

She slouched a bit in her chair and announced, "I'm bored."

"You're exploring an uncharted part of the galaxy," Chakotay responded, "and we haven't been in mortal danger in two weeks."

"Exactly," she stood and paced a bit, "I'm going to my Ready Room."

As she crossed the Bridge she heard a beep, and turned excitedly to Harry at Ops.

"Report."

He furrowed his brow in concentration, "I'm picking up a distress signal, two light years away, looks like a single-person vessel."

"On screen," she ordered.

It looked like an oblong shaft, but the image was too small.

"Magnify."

Her eyes refused to believe what they were seeing; it was definitely the distraction she'd been wanting. The vessel looked like a robot of some sort, though it was easily two times as tall as she was. It looked like it had taken damage. The coloring was a sea-green and white, and it looked fierce. It reminded Kathryn of a suit of amour, and had two wing-like appendages jutting out of its back.

"You're not going to believe this," reported Harry, "but that… vessel is capable of warp speed. Those are nacelles mounted on the back, and the hull is made of a metal I can't identify."

"Can you hail the pilot?"

"Affirmative, opening a channel, audio only."

Kathryn cleared her throat, "Unknown vessel this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager, we are here to help you. Please respond."

A burst of static filled her ears, and she heard a woman's voice intermittingly with static, "Thank… need… damaged… do… have… hanger… must… repair…"

She turned to Harry, "Can you clean that up?"

He nodded, and motioned for her to try again.

"Please repeat your last transmission."

The voice was back, "I am badly damaged, and do you have a hanger? I'm losing environmental containment."

Kathryn gave the voice instructions to get into the Shuttle Bay and went down with Tuvok and a Security Guard to meet their guest. As the doors opened Kathryn did a double-take, amazed at what she saw. It was an impressive sight, her unit, a thirty foot tall and three feet thick metal person, complete with opposable thumbs. With a hiss the chest cavity opened, and a body fell from inside.

She guessed the young woman to be about twenty-six, a lithe frame, sporting a teal jumpsuit. Humanoid, save for her intense indigo eyes, and long white hair. The woman got to her feet, smiled at the Captain, but turned suddenly towards her vessel. Kathryn's jaw dropped as she watched the woman kick it.

"Piece of garbage," the woman yelled.

"Hello," Kathryn greeted, and the woman turned back to her, "I'm Captain Janeway, welcome to Voyager."

"Oh, Captain," the woman walked over to her, "I'm Po. Thanks for the rescue; I was almost out of air."

"Were you attacked?"

Po shook her head, "No. This is the most sophisticated piece of junk ever built, and the damn thing was stopped by a piece of debris."

Kathryn looked from Po to her vessel, "What is it?"

"This is a mail suit," Po explained, "It's a very unique piece of technology. I pilot the vessel through my movements and thoughts, and the edge it has over larger vessels is the ability to change course during warp speed. Exceptionally agile."

"That's not possible," announced Kathryn.

Po stood proudly next to her mail suit, "On my planet I'm an engineer and I designed the mail suit myself. She's a prototype for more to come."

Kathryn frowned, "You were doing a test flight, alone?"

"This was no test flight," Po winched from a pain in her hip, "I was running. My government wants to use mail suits for war. I built this to explore space in a whole new way. I scanned your ship, and it's efficient, but the mail suit is so much more. What if you could touch a sun? Race a comet? In the suit the universe is my playground."

The Captain looked pensive, "So what happened exactly?"

"The deflector in the chest," Po pointed to a large smooth white disc with a gem-like green centre, "is supposed to create a field to repel all sort of things, debris, dust, stray protons… But about two days ago I hit a bad ion storm. It went offline; I jumped to warp to flee my government patrols, and was struck by a piece of debris."

"How fast can you go?"

"By your measure, warp eight point five."

***

After the Doctor repaired a slight fracture in her right hip she was released and went to a Briefing with the Senior Staff. Po was warm, friendly, but found an immediate hostility towards Tom Paris.

She had just finished explaining how the micro-coils worked when Tom piped up.

"I still don't understand how you do it," he said, "adjusting course while at warp."

Po turned to him, "Tom, right?"

He nodded.

"Are you an engineer?"

"No," replied Tom, "I'm a pilot."

Po smirked, "And let me guess, you'd love to take my mail suit out for a spin?"

"If the chance came up."

"Pilots," Po said with disdain, "have no respect for the hard work of engineers."

Tom wanted to respond, to get angry, but Chakotay shot him a warning glare.

They went back to discussing repairs, and Tom was happy to hear they'd only take a day or two. While everyone was enthralled by Po and her mechanical genius, Tom was not as impressed. Then to top it off he caught Harry looking at her with hungry eyes. Big surprise.

"The Alpha Quadrant," Po remarked, "wow. No wonder you stopped to help me. Most people around here would have either demanded compensation or kill me and take the suit."

"Happy to help out a fellow explorer," replied Kathryn.

Po beamed and turned to B'Elanna, "I was hoping that you might assist me. The damage is extensive and I may have difficulties converting your technology to my specifications."

"Of course," agreed B'Elanna, "I'll have an engineering team-"

"That's not acceptable," Po turned to the Captain, "I'm afraid I must seem ungrateful for a moment. The less people that come into contact with the mail suit the better. Though I trust you if any information somehow got back to my government… it would mean war. And if you know anything, they'll get the information whatever way they can. I won't endanger your crew..."

"I appreciate your concern," the Captain replied, "but there are certain security measures we have to take."

Po nodded, "I know. But after I leave destroy your data, please."

"Alright."

***

B'Elanna grunted in frustration as another circuit overloaded in the mail suit, causing the relays she'd spent the last two hours sequencing to fuse. Po went over to her and sighed.

"These relays can't handle the power levels," she said, "they're just not strong enough."

"I know, so I reinforced them," B'Elanna explained, "but I guess we'll have to try something else."

Po paused to think and B'Elanna looked over at her. She noticed the younger woman had unzipped the front of her jumpsuit and she could clearly see several inches of cleavage. Heat rose to her cheeks and her breath caught.

"What if we reinforced them with the metal the suit is made of?"

B'Elanna quickly averted her gaze to Po's eyes, "That could work, but I'm beat and need a break. We've been at this for eight hours, how about lunch?"

"Okay," Po agreed, "may I join you?"

"So how long have you been stranded in the Delta Quadrant?"

B'Elanna swallowed her bite of food, "About a year and a half."

"You must get lonely," remarked Po.

"Sometimes," B'Elanna agreed, "but I feel like I'm apart of a big family."

Po looked sad, and stayed silent.

"What about you," B'Elanna asked, "any family?"

"Sort of," Po paused before continuing, "I was the only child to my father, and that was bad. My culture is different than yours; in mine only sons can own property and hold tittles. So I was blight on the family tree. My father married me off quickly, and my husband is no better than him. On my world nobody knows who I am, but they know my work. My husband gets the credit."

"That's horrible."

Po shrugged, "That's how it is. But then I built the mail suit, for freedom, and they turned it into a weapon. My suit could take on Voyager, and probably win. Imagine if that kind of power was in the wrong hands."

"You're very brave," whispered B'Elanna.

"Not always."

***

Kathryn yelled for the person at the door to come in, and smiled as Po entered the room. The young woman intrigued Kathryn; it seemed she had zeal for exploration like she did.

"Hello," she greeted, putting the PADD on the couch next to her.

"Evening, Captain," Po walked over to her, and Janeway patted for Po to sit next to her.. She sat.

"What can I do for you," Kathryn asked.

Po met her gaze, "Well, I'm afraid I got into to your database to read about your culture, and I came across something… interesting. I was hoping to talk to you about it."

"And what might that be?"

"I wish to request asylum from my government aboard Voyager," Po said.

Kathryn turned to Po, "You've been nothing but honest with me, and I respect that. But a decision like this one I don't make immediately. Let me think about it."

"There's something you should know," Po lost herself for a moment in Kathryn's cerulean blue eyes, "I will fight for this crew, shoulder to shoulder, and will never be a burden."

She patted Po's hand, "I don't doubt it."

***

B'Elanna opened the door when it chimed, to reveal Po, still wearing her teal jumpsuit. Po's white hair was loose, framing her face and flowing to the swell of her breasts, not that B'Elanna noticed.

"It's oh-five-hundred," she said gruffly, having only recently finished getting dressed.

Po smiled, "Breakfast?"

A sigh from B'Elanna, "What is it with you and food?"

"It's simple really," Po took one of B'Elanna's hands and held it to a spot just under her breasts, "all of my people have a device implanted inside that dispenses nutrients throughout their life. It needs recharging a few times a year, but we don't eat."

A strange sensation filled B'Elanna as her finger delicately felt the small sub-dermal implant.

"What about sleep?"

"Only about two hours a day," Po took a look around B'Elanna's quarters, "but whatever. While you were fast asleep I got those relays installed and I think we're almost ready for another test flight."

As they headed to the Mess Hall she could not help but notice that Po seemed to… bounce as she walked.

B'Elanna decided to comment, "Do you have ants in your pants?"

"I'm sorry, ants?"

"It's an expression; you seem, well, bouncy."

"Oh," Po smiled, put her arms in the air, stood on her hands, and flipped herself onto her feet again.

"Impressive."

Po chuckled, "Not really. Gravity on my planet is easily four times more intense, so this is like walking on clouds. Watch this."

B'Elanna watched in awe as Po got a running start before running up the wall, but when she tried to flip in the air her foot caught on the ceiling and she fell to the ground. While the engineer was concerned she may have injured herself Po just laughed.

"That could have gone better," B'Elanna remarked..

Po grinned, "Next time."

***

The Shuttle Bay was dark, and Po stood in front of her mail suit. She opened the chest and climbed inside. The joints needed some lubricant, she noted, and the artificial environment was still on the fritz. Po wanted to be in space again. Closing the hatch she relaxed as her suit of armour protected her. A growl escaped from her lips, followed by a long moan of sadness. Po tapped the visual display and pulled up a picture of another woman, with teal eyes and long red hair.

"Oh, Te," she sighed, "I miss you."

Kathryn heard sobbing as she entered the Shuttle Bay, and almost turned to leave, when she noticed it was coming from the mail suit.

"Po," she called gently.

Inside the suit Po was startled and opened the chest and exited, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

She swallowed her grief, "Captain. Good to see you."

"Are you alright," Kathryn asked with concern in her voice.

Po shook her head, "It's a long story."

"I'm a good listener," Kathryn offered.

Going to the mail suit Po activated the display and showed Te's picture to Kathryn.

"She was my sister-in-law," Po explained, "and lived in the same complex as me. Te loved to laugh, smile, and made it very easy for me to fall in love with her. But she respected tradition, and the law. Then one night she found me, in the garden. Under a thousand stars we consummated our love. One night. We were discovered.. While I would run and live, she chose to obey, remain, and be executed for her sins."

Kathryn caressed Po's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Po stood and walked a few feet away.

"I should have stayed. I should have held her hand, and with my last breath profess again my love for her," Po looked defeated, "but I live this half-life. Waiting for death."

"You should know I've made my decision," Kathryn told her, "and I grant your request for asylum."

***

Several days later they were all on the Bridge, as Po launched from the Shuttle Bay in the mail suit. B'Elanna and Po had completed repairs, and when all simulations had gone well Captain Janeway had scheduled a test flight.

"All systems go," Po said over the comm.

"You are clear for warp," Kathryn told her.

Po laughed, "Is Tommy at the Helm?"

Tom almost rolled his eyes, but controlled himself.

"I am," he responded.

"Do you have that asteroid field on sensors?"

Harry checked, "Affirmative."

"What do you think Captain," Po said, "think I can get there first?"

Kathryn grinned, "Your suit is impressive, but this is the most advanced ship in Starfleet."

"Then this should be an easy win for you."

The Captain turned to B'Elanna, "What do you think?"

"I think she might actually beat us," B'Elanna replied, "that suit is… incredible."

"Are you feeling up to it Lt. Paris?"

Tom nodded, and readied himself.

Po spoke again, "Would you like to count down? On three?"

"One… two… three."

Voyager's engines engaged, the nacelles folding up, while Po fired up her engines. The appendages shot out a pale blue light, propelling her forward. She easily kept up with Voyager, matching their speed. Tom went to Warp Nine, and knew Po's mail suit couldn't go that fast. But he had to drop out of warp in order to turn. It was then the race was Po 's. Voyager was beaten by a good fifteen seconds, and Po stood there, the hand of her mail suit on an asteroid.

"What went wrong Lieutenant?"

Tom bowed his head in defeat, "I had to drop out of warp so we wouldn't miss the asteroid field. She beat us."

"Po to Voyager."

Kathryn sighed, "Voyager here Po. Nice work."

***

B'Elanna chimed Po's door again, and heard a crash on the other side of the door. She became worried and overrode the lock on the door. The doors opened to reveal Po's quarters, and the absolute mess they were in. She had random components scattered about the room, projects half-finished, and then she saw Po herself. The young woman had her back to B'Elanna, in front of the replicator, in the buff.

Po turned around, "B'Elanna, you're early."

While Po seemed not to care about her nudity B'Elanna struggled to maintain eye contact. Po had a good body, strong hips, perky breasts, and muscled legs.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were, um, what are you doing?"

Po laughed and walked over to B'Elanna, "This thing you invited me to, what did you call it?"

"Neelix has decided to have a beach volleyball tournament," B'Elanna explained, "It's a sport."

"I understand the sport and such," Po said, "it's just… what do I wear?"

B'Elanna was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit and shawl about her hips. Po thought she looked divine.

They talked for a moment and Po decided to look up famous beach volleyball players, and replicated a teal spandex tank-top and matching swimming trunks. Po also unabashedly dressed in front of B'Elanna - who managed to keep her eyes from straying to places she thought they shouldn't.

***

In the hallway Po was her usual exuberant self, and halfway to the holodeck her hand clasped around B'Elanna's. On the holodeck Neelix had run the resort program, except it was on the beach, a net erected, and bleachers off to one side. They played in doubles. Po noted that she and B'Elanna were the only female team. Kathryn had partnered with Chakotay, Tom and Harry, and several other teams, to make twelve in total.

"Welcome athletes," Neelix said to those gathered, "To what I expect to be an exciting two days of revelry. I even managed to convince Captain Janeway that the winning team gets a weekend off."

People clapped and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Since we have a large number of participants I've had to alter the rules," Neelix continued, "there will only be one set per game. So the first team to twenty-one is victorious."

The first match started, between two Security personnel and a mixed team from the Science Division.

Chakotay said to Kathryn, "I think Tom and Harry are the team to watch out for."

Kathryn shook her head, "Not a chance. I'm worried about Po and B'Elanna."

They both saw them, standing off on the edge of the bleachers. Po had said something amusing and B'Elanna was laughing, and both of them noticed how closely they were standing, an occasional hand touching the other.

"They seem to be getting along well," Chakotay remarked.

Po reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind B'Elanna's ear.

The gesture didn't escape Kathryn's notice, "They do."

The Security team took the victory, and the mixed Science team was eliminated. Next up was B'Elanna and Po against Lt. Hogan and Carey. As soon as Po spiked her third point into the ground everyone knew their team was the one to beat. For the match point B'Elanna bumped the ball into the air, Po then jumped up behind it and slammed it over the net, the ball nothing more than a blur. When Neelix declared the match in their favour Po sprang onto one hand and spun around in the sand. B'Elanna laughed as Po made a face before returning to her feet. The young woman was in her element, and they were set for semi-finals the following day. It was going to be four full games, the winners decided. B'Elanna let out a groan when it was announced her and Po would be up against Captain Janeway. They talked about it over dinner.

"Do we have to let them win," Po asked B'Elanna in earnest.

B'Elanna laughed, "Well… I'm more worried about them beating us."

"No chance," replied Po, polishing off her second helping, "they put the Commander in front, which leaves the Captain at a horrible disadvantage. If she's too far forward I can put the ball just above her reach."

"Use her lack of height against her."

B'Elanna watched as Po stood and got anther serving of stew.

"Where do you put it," B'Elanna asked as Po sat down.

Po raised an eyebrow, "I don't actually know. But it's too good. And as for Tom and Harry, I have an idea about that."

"And what would that be?"

Leaning over Po whispered her idea to B'Elanna.

"Absolutely not," B'Elanna pulled back, "that's just… well, no. I will not do that."

Po leaned back in her chair, "I suppose you're right. But could you imagine what they'd be like if they won? They won't forget it."

A sigh from B'Elanna, "I guess it could be done tastefully."

***

The holographic sun was on full when Po and B'Elanna entered the holodeck for the final phase of the tournament. For a moment time seemed to slow, as nearly everyone there turned to look at the duo. Po even let a snicker escape as she saw Harry and Tom – mouths agape – off on the sidelines. They did have good reason to stare. Po may have been new to human culture - but not to the ways of attraction – and had decided to use their opponents hormones against them. She'd replicated matching teal bikinis, and found herself enjoying the reaction. They sat to watch the first match.

Tom and Harry beat out their opponents, getting them into the finals.

Their match was next.

B'Elanna and Po huddled in the court for a moment, discussing strategy.

"I think to be polite we should let them have the first match," Po said.

"What, no," B'Elanna disagreed, "we need to play at our best to win."

On the other side of the net Chakotay and Kathryn were in conversation.

"Should we throw in the towel now or should we lose later," Chakotay told her.

She slapped him playfully, "We're the Command Team. We need to prove we've earned our commissions."

Chakotay sighed and got into position.

Though Po had intended for the bikinis to be a shameless distraction she didn't realize her team mate spent more time staring at her bottom than the net. B'Elanna swore in frustration under her breath and got ready for Kathryn's serve. Chakotay scored the first point, Po the second, and they continued neck in neck until the end of the first set. It was B'Elanna's service, and Kathryn easily returned it. Po jumped up and slammed it, but Chakotay was ready. He hit it up into the air and Kathryn spiked it to the far corner. Though both women were disappointed by their loss Po remained optimistic.

B'Elanna handed Po a bottle of water and sat for a moment.

"I think we should trade places," Po suggested, "and I'll use Janeway's height against her. If you can keep Chakotay occupied then the next set is ours."

"Good call."

Po was right, and they won the next set. When they took to the court for the final set Po noticed Kathryn was at the net instead of Chakotay. She looked at B'Elanna, and motioned for her to stay at the net. Chakotay would send the ball to all sides of the court, and Po returned it again and again. At the net the Captain and B'Elanna tried to sneak tips over. When it was match point for them Po called a timeout and B'Elanna walked over to her. Both teams were glad for a respite.

"I have an idea."

"Go topless," the engineer joked.

B'Elanna stood next to Po as the young woman looked around. Po put her lips to one ear and her hand on another. B'Elanna's nose twitched as Po's cheek touched it, and for a moment the engineer became lost in the euphoria of the moment. Po's whisper was sweet, and though B'Elanna heard every word she was also aware of the hot breath on her, the beating of her heart, and the closeness of Po's body. She almost growled.

Neelix blew his whistle for the game to resume and Chakotay made ready to serve. Po returned it, and - as Chakotay sent it back over the net - B'Elanna dropped to one knee, threaded her hands, and Po used it like a spring board to propel herself into the air, slamming the volleyball to the ground.

"Match point, game to B'Elanna and Po."

She threw her hands in the air and cheered, turning to B'Elanna. The woman was smiling, and when Po opened her arms she went into them. It was a brief celebratory embrace, but something in that second changed. They both felt it.

"What's that move called," Kathryn asked, as she congratulated them.

Po shrugged, "I believe Hail Sherry is an appropriate title."

Tom and Harry came over.

"Don't expect us to fall for it," Tom said.

She saw as his eyes strayed over to B'Elanna, and Po felt a bit of jealousy.

"It's alright Tom," Po said, "I plan on winning long before it comes to that."

Harry laughed easily, "Don't count us out."

Po glared at Tom, "I only hope you play better than you pilot."

Then everybody else in the group caught onto the tension between the two. It bothered Tom that Po liked B'Elanna, though he wasn't sure why.

The match was intense. Po's team took the first set, but lost the second. B'Elanna stomped the ground in aggravation as Harry scored another point. It was match point for Tom. Po traded places with B'Elanna, taking up position in front of the net. Harry tried to spike, but she used the momentum to send in careening off to the side. It was just barely in bounds.. B'Elanna scored the next point, match point for them. Tom called a timeout.

"We have them just where we want them," B'Elanna said, "I think Tom is going to try to get in front and go for the spike."

Po agreed, "Then let me get in front. I can block him, you bump, and I'll shove that ball down their throats."

B'Elanna smiled, "Excellent idea."

They'd underestimated Harry and Tom. When Po slammed it over the net Harry hit it back, to an unoccupied corner. B'Elanna managed to get under it, and bumped it into the air. Using her fist Po hit it with all her strength and whooped as it hit the ground next to Tom. The people watching applauded and B'Elanna let out a gasp as Po tackled her to the ground in her excitement.

"We did it," Po exclaimed, "you were amazing."

Neelix came over to them with a small cup on a plaque.

"To the winners of the First Annual Beach Volleyball tournament, Lt. B'Elanna Torres and Crewman Po," he smiled, and Po felt like she had found a place to be happy.

***

Several hours later B'Elanna chimed Po's door, and waited before just barging in. Po opened the door, her quarters clean, wearing a black t-shirt with khaki shorts.

"Ready," B'Elanna asked.

They were going to the after party Neelix was throwing.

"Everybody drinks too much and tells bad stories," B'Elanna warned, "and if Lt. Carey starts talking about anything make an excuse to get away."

Po frowned, "Why?"

"Because you want to have fun tonight."

Po turned to B'Elanna, "we could just skip this."

They stopped walking, and B'Elanna turned to Po..

"And do what instead?"

Po couldn't respond.

She knew what she wanted to say, but felt it would only scare B'Elanna.

On the holodeck everyone came over to congratulate the pair, including the Captain.

"So, have you decided what department to go into," Kathryn asked Po, as B'Elanna was off getting them a drink.

"I was thinking of Engineering at first, but your technology is more than a little different from mine," Po explained, "if ever Voyager were engaged in a fire fight the mail suit would be a handy tool. It's also useful for a lot of other things. But for the day to day work… I don't know. You pick."

Kathryn laughed, "You're talented at fixing things, and I think you'll figure our technology out quickly. Po, you're engineering talents are impressive, look at the mail suit. I want you in my Engine Room."

She turned silent, and shook her head...

"Captain," Po began, "I've read a lot about Starfleet policies, and I can't be in Engineering. I'm sorry."

Kathryn wrinkled her forehead, "Can I ask why?"

Po looked over to B'Elanna and Kathryn followed her gaze. Then she understood.

"I see."

B'Elanna joined them and Kathryn said a few words before departing. They stayed for another two hours, mingling and dancing occasionally. Po was amazed to see a few same-sex couples on the floor, and was happy when she finally got B'Elanna to dance.

"Here, give me your hand," Po took B'Elanna's right hand and put her left against it, "now let your hip rest against mine."

They started to sway gently, and B'Elanna felt the air heat. Her free hand touched Po's cheek, tracing her jaw line to her collarbone. She almost gasped to see Po's hair changing from a snowy white to fire red. It was clear what they were both feeling.

B'Elanna put her lips to Po's ear, "Let's get out of here."

Po smiled, "Agreed."

Both hurried back to Po's quarters, fingers intertwined. When the doors closed Po's lips found B'Elanna's in a heated kiss, and the Klingon's lips went from Po's lips to her cheeks. Po only smiled as B'Elanna bit her cheek, drawing blood.

"Oh, Po," B'Elanna moaned.

Po picked B'Elanna up and threw her lover onto the bed, pouncing on top of her. Their bodies met in a fury of passionate abandon, and would not unbind until several hours later.

***

The Doctor looked up from his work as Po entered Sickbay. She was limping, and had an ugly laceration on her face. He left his office and went over to her.

"I fell," she lied.

Kes lead her to the Surgical Bay and the Doctor grabbed a tricorder.. His scanned revealed Po had fractured her hip where it was recently injured.

"You should be more careful," the Doctor warned, "did the injury happen while on duty?"

Po looked away, "Um, no."

"Okay," he ran an instrument over her hip, "you need to tell me exactly what happened."

Po blanched, "Like… you want all of the details?"

The Doctor was annoyed, "Yes, I want all of the details."

"Okay," Po took a deep breath, "well, we were in my quarters. I kissed her as soon as the doors closed; she took a bite out of my face…"

"You were attacked," Kes asked.

The invisible light bulb went off above the Doctor's head, and he nodded knowingly.

"No need to explain Po."

He healed her wounds, and motioned for him to come into his office. She was a bit sheepish, and avoided meeting his gaze. Tapping at his computer he handed her a PADD.

"What's this?"

The Doctor smiled, "Klingon mating behaviours.."

***

Kathryn spotted Po in the Mess Hall, several PADDs scattered on the table in front of her. Po smiled as Kathryn came over.

"Evening," Po greeted, quickly putting her PADDs in a pile, "join me?"

Kathryn motioned to the PADDs, "Anything interesting?"

"Fascinating," Po's eyes lit up, "the many ways our species are alike and yet different."

Feeling adventurous Kathryn picked up a PADD and read the title aloud, "The Female Orgasm Demystified in Several Species."

Kathryn became slightly embarrassed, and shifted in her chair.

"Po, just what kind of research is this?"

"Important research," Po grabbed another PADD, "did you know the human female's clitoris has over eight thousand individual nerves?"

The Captain felt the color drain from her face, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Po, I have decided where to place you," Kathryn said, changing the subject completely, "when B'Elanna is in Engineering I want you on the Bridge. I got the results from Chakotay's aptitude test; you have a wonderfully unique mind."

"Alright," Po agreed, "sounds good. There's something else we need to talk about. My government's territory is vast, and Voyager happens to be traveling on the outskirts. If they attack your ship doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh we've been in some tough spots before," Kathryn caught Po's look of consternation, "trust me."

***

B'Elanna walked down the corridor, headed for Po's quarters. Her heart was pounding, and an unfamiliar heat lapped deliciously at her body. It had been a week since the volleyball tournament and it was Friday. They both had the weekend off. She was a bit curious about what Po had in store for her, saying only she'd completed her research.

"Enter," Po called, as B'Elanna chimed the door.

The room had candles strewn about, a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a strange green gem on the table the size of her fist.

She was greeted with a kiss, and Po stepped back.

B'Elanna nodded to the room, "Nice set up."

"Thanks," Po leads B'Elanna to the couch, and poured them both a glass of champagne.

"What's the occasion?"

Po smiled, "You are."

The comment made B'Elanna blush, "And what is that?"

Po picked up the green gem, and it glowed slightly in her hand.

"It's called a Rana Crystal," Po handed it to B'Elanna, "very rare. When two people are intimate…"

As Po trailed off she brought her lips to B'Elanna's and let her hands explore her body. The crystal started to glow more, and B'Elanna felt a sense of ecstasy enveloping her.

"It intensifies the feelings," B'Elanna finished Po's thought, "this is… remarkable."

"Here," Po put B'Elanna's hands on the crystal and on the free space put her hands on it as well. Not breaking their hold Po leaned in for another kiss, and smiled as she straddled B'Elanna's hips. As Po's lips discovered B'Elanna's neck the door chimed.

"Ignore it," B'Elanna growled, throwing her head back to allow Po better access.

Someone knocked, and called out, "Po?"

B'Elanna bolted upright and Po fell backward onto the floor.

"It's the Captain," she whispered frantically, looking for somewhere to hide.

"So," Po laughed, walking towards the door.

"Stop," said B'Elanna, and Po froze, "what are you going to say?"

"I was thinking 'hello' would be appropriate."

The door chimed again.

B'Elanna bolted for the bathroom and Po went to the door. She opened it and stepped into the corridor.

"Hello," she said, blocking the way into her quarters.

"I was hoping we could talk more about defence strategies you proposed earlier," Kathryn said, and Po let out a nervous laugh.

"Now?"

"Well, I had the time, and," Kathryn put a finger on her chin, "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

Po leaned towards Kathryn, "Yes. I was redecorating. You know how it is; I woke up this morning and hated everything."

"I suppose."

"So," Po looked around apprehensively, hoping for an alien attack or vicious nebula.

Kathryn nodded, "While I'm off to see Lt. Torres, I have something for her."

She held up a PADD with a list of modifications she wanted done.

"You know," Po said, "I could make sure she gets it."

"It's no trouble," Kathryn replied, "it's on the way."

Po put her hand out, "Oh, but I insist."

"Really, it's okay Po."

Kathryn began to walk away, and saw B'Elanna walking towards them.

"Were you're ears burning," Kathryn joked as B'Elanna joined them.

They chatted easily and eventually the Captain sauntered off down the corridor, a bemused smirk on her face.

"That was close," B'Elanna said.

Po laughed, "That was awkward."

"Thank Kahless for transporters," she said as Po let them back into their quarters.

"So much for a sensual evening of passion," Po slumped onto her couch and B'Elanna climbed on top of her, holding up the Rana Crystal.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily."

***

She groaned, touching her forehead before looking around the room. The candles had gone out, the champagne bottle empty. Po slept on the bed next to her, snoring easily. B'Elanna's body ached from strain, every muscle winching as she sat up.

"Computer, time," she asked.

"It is fourteen hundred hours."

She sighed, it was Sunday. They hadn't left Po's quarters since Friday night. Both of them needed a shower. B'Elanna placed a gentle kiss on Po's cheek, rousing her from sleep.

"No, not time wake up," Po protested, rolling away from B'Elanna.

"Yes," B'Elanna took away the covers, and noticed the bruises she had left on Po, several dark purple spots on her hips, arms, and legs. Well, she did like it rough and Po seemed to concur.

Reluctantly Po got up and they headed for the sonic shower. While B'Elanna showered Po brushed her teeth, and took out a long needle. She loaded a purple injection and put the four inch needle into her chest just under her breasts. The injection hissed into her implant, allowing her to not eat for several more months. It burned like it usually did, and she felt the unit power up.

"That looks uncomfortable," B'Elanna said.

"Yes," Po agreed, "but there's a type of amino acid missing from the food on Voyager. I need it to survive. The Doctor and I have been working to develop a synthetic version."

B'Elanna looked worried, "How much do you have left?"

Po bowed her head, "That was my last recharge. So I have about five months."

"You say that so easily," B'Elanna noted.

Po shrugged, "It's not something I can change. If I go back they'll only kill me anyways. Besides, being here, with you, I'm more alive than I've ever been. Five months here, or a lifetime on my home planet. I take Voyager any day."

"What if the Doctor can't replicate it," B'Elanna sounded concerned.

Po embraced B'Elanna and whispered in her ear, "Then I will die. But if you're there with me I can face even death."

***

"It's the wrong color," Kathryn noted, as Po showed up sporting her Starfleet uniform.

Po frowned, "You mean I don't get to choose?"

The Captain sighed and regarded Po for a moment. Though she was an Engineer by assignment Po had elected for a teal uniform and not the standard yellow.

"No Crewman," Kathryn informed her, "but I'll let it go just this once. The uniform stands for something, and should be worn properly."

"What color would you choose," Po asked Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled, "Green or pink."

Po scrutinized the Captain, "I would put you in a soft pink. It would make you look a lot more womanly."

"I beg your pardon."

Po blanched, "Not to say that you aren't womanly, I mean, you are, but still maintain-"

Kathryn put up her hand, silencing Po, "That hole your digging, stop. There's something I need to discuss with you. The Doctor told me about the amino acid problem. It's been two months and he's made little progress in synthesizing it."

"I know," Po fiddled with her COM badge, "and I thank him for his efforts."

"I'm not giving up just yet," Kathryn informed her, "you're a member of this crew now. Is there an outpost, or do you have any contacts that can slip you some?"

Po shook her head, "No. I would have to file a requisition request, it's a controlled substance, and if my name is mentioned military is there in a second."

Kathryn patted the couch and Po sat. She took a look at the young woman, and saw no sadness in her eyes, just acceptance.

"You asked me for asylum," she whispered, "knowing full well we were headed in the opposite direction. Po, you must have known this would happen."

"I did," she admitted, "but please try to understand. Life on my planet is not worth living, and I'm so happy here."

Kathryn had to ask, "What about B'Elanna? What happens to her after you're gone?"

"She'll move on," Po shifted uncomfortably, "and she'll know I loved her purely and honestly. My intention is not to hurt her."

"That might not be your intention," Kathryn took a sip of her coffee, "but it's the outcome."

***

It was smooth sailing for the next two weeks, and Po felt the desire to live growing in her heart, along with her feelings for B'Elanna. The women were inseparable, incorrigible, and passionate. The crew in the section surrounding Po's quarters all replicated themselves earplugs or requested additional soundproofing. The Doctor had made some progress as well, and had replicated a supplemental amino acid which functioned like the one she needed. It would buy her time.

She was on the Bridge the day everything ended.

Three warships were closing in on them, and when they hailed it was Po's husband on the view screen.

"Unknown vessel, I am Pi, High Commandant of the Recadian. One of our people is aboard your vessel, surrender her and the mail suit and I will ask my superiors for leniency in your punishment," he informed the Captain, and she just smirked.

"Commandant," she began carefully, "I assume you're referring to Po. We came across her months ago, and she is afraid for her life if she goes back."

Pi let a malicious grin overtake his face, "She will be executed."

"On what charges?"

"Sexual deviance, appropriating military technology, and murder."

Po's head shot up from her station, "Murder? And just who did I kill?"

"There you are," Pi said, "look at those ridiculous clothes you're wearing. A woman's virtue is in her beauty, femininity, and grace."

"Something we both agree on," Po shot back, "but I like a woman with a brain."

"Blasphemy," raged Pi, "you are a deviant! And when Te would not submit to your advances you forced yourself upon her and killed her."

Kathryn placed a calming hand on Po's shoulder, tempering her urge to kill Pi.

"Po requested asylum on Voyager," Kathryn explained, "and according to my laws I can't hand her over. I also don't take kindly to strangers telling me how I'm going to be punished."

"My ships are superior to yours," Pi told her, "and if Voyager is destroyed Po dies and the mail suit components may still be recoverable. Either way, doesn't matter to me. You have five minutes to surrender Po and the mail suit or I will order my vessels to open fire."

The view screen went dark and Kathryn turned to Tuvok.

"Report."

"Each ship has fourteen phaser banks, eight torpedo launchers," he explained, "They also have regenerative shielding. Captain, Voyager will not survive a direct conflict. If there were only one vessel than perhaps we could manage."

She looked around the Bridge, "Any ideas?"

Po stepped up, "The mail suit."

Kathryn shook her head, "You said you'd never hand it over."

"I'm not going to," Po took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm going to pilot it. The mail suit was tested against these types of vessels. I can do this, Captain, please."

"Request denied," replied Kathryn, "there has to be another way."

There was none, but Kathryn refused to let Po go alone.

"If I can adjust the phasers to a certain phase variance it should help you get through their shields," Po explained, "I'll need to go to Engineering and work with B'Elanna."

To say goodbye, she thought, as she lied to Kathryn's face.

The Captain nodded, and before leaving Po took one last look at the crew on the Bridge.

***

"Po," B'Elanna greeted as she entered Engineering, "Pi hailed and the Captain is trying to stall. I must admit I don't quite understand the modification you're proposing."

Po stopped next to a console, and said nothing.

B'Elanna sighed, "There is no modification."

"I had to see you," Po touched B'Elanna's cheek, "just one more time. I know we've never said it, but I do love you, B'Elanna."

A tear escaped from B'Elanna's eye, and Po kissed it away.

"There are all these feelings inside of me," Po whispered, "that you've never seen, and secrets I've never told. But there's a light, too. I thought I'd lost it."

She tapped the console and faded in a shimmer of light.

"B'Elanna to the Captain," she hailed, "Po transported to the Shuttle Bay. She's initiated the launch sequence for the mail suit."

She tapped the controls, and tried to ignore the voice of Kathryn over the com system.

"Janeway to Po," she heard Kathryn hail, "stop this immediately. That's an order."

Po chuckled, "If I come back in one piece you can court martial me."

"You don't have to do this," replied Kathryn.

"I do," Po said, "just listen carefully. I'll disable the lead ship and the other two should be uncoordinated."

"Damn it Po, stop."

Over the com system Kathryn heard Po laugh again.

"You've given me something I haven't had in a while," she said, "a desire to continue life in this dark universe. We'll see each other again. Count on it."

Kathryn stopped and crossed her arms, "What about what we talked about?"

Kathryn would swear she could hear the tears on Po's cheeks, and Po finalized the launch sequence.

"I have two last requests," Po wiped her cheek with her hand, "be there for her, and find a file, Po Beta Ro One-Six-Two. And I'd rather you open the doors, save me from having to blow a hole on your ship."

"I won't let you do this."

Po released the holding switch and her mail suit's hands turned into phaser cannons.

"Captain, open the doors."

Kathryn stood defiant on her Bridge, "Po, I am giving you a direct order. Listen to me carefully, power down the mail suit and go to your quarters."

"Nope."

Two balls of blue energy shot from her cannons and blew the shuttle bay doors to pieces. The nacelles extended and she flew into space, taking position in front of Voyager.

"Po to Pi," she hailed.

"Ah, yes, Po," she heard him cracking his joints, "decided to surrender?"

She laughed, knowing it would only enrage him.

"Pi," Po sighed, "this is about your bruised ego, and nothing else. Let's settle this, one on one. Your ship versus the mail suit I've built."

"Do you honestly think you'll survive?"

"No," Po said honestly, "but I plan on taking you with me."

She terminated the link and powered up her weapons again.

B'Elanna exited the lift and took her post at the Engineering station. Kathryn gave her a sympathetic glance and focused on the scene on the view screen. Po was fighting admirably, dodging the phasers and torpedoes. Her heart lurched into her throat when the mail suit took a direct hit, and she could see the environmental system was leaking oxygen. Voyager trembled as one of the other warships hit them with another phaser volley.

"Report."

"Shields holding at sixty percent," Tuvok announced, "and aft phasers are weakening."

Po manoeuvred past another torpedo volley, and landed on the hull of the lead ship. She proceeded to wreak havoc, but her proximity made it harder to dodge the phaser fire. By her measure she had twenty minutes of oxygen – if she took little breaths – and thirty percent shielding. Deftly making her way to the side of the ship she managed to land three direct blasts to their engines, but not before a torpedo made quick work of her shields. The oxygen leak was now a haemorrhage. She touched her COM badge lovingly, and hailed Voyager.

"Po to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here," she heard the stress in the woman's voice.

"I need you to listen carefully," Po explained, "focus on your warp drive, and get out of here."

"I promised I would protect you," Kathryn sounded desperate.

Po smiled, "And I promised not to be a burden. Get the hell out of here."

She flicked up several switches, and the nacelles started to hum, emitting a bright white light.

"She's going to overload the mail suit," Harry informed the Bridge, "with our shields compromised we won't survive the blast at close proximity."

Kathryn turned to B'Elanna, "Can you get a transport?"

B'Elanna slammed her fists on the console, and pain ebbed up towards her wrists.

"There's too much interference," she raged, "I can't save her."

In a single moment time seemed to stop and Kathryn saw the raw pain in B'Elanna's dark eyes.

"Tom," she said slowly, "set a course out of here, maximum warp."

She felt the warp drive come online and bowed her head sadly.

"Can you hail her," B'Elanna asked.

Kathryn nodded and Harry opened a channel.

"B'Elanna to Po."

"It's good to hear your voice," Po was gasping, the internal temperature of the suit was raised, and oxygen was low.

"I need you to stop this," B'Elanna replied, "and come home. We're your family now; I thought you liked it here."

Po laughed softly, "There's a human expression the Captain taught me, home is where your heart is. When you carry my love inside you I won't truly be gone."

"It won't be the same."

The suit reached critical, and the three warships closed in on Po.

"I love you B'Elanna."

The woman on the Bridge hid her tears behind her sleeve, and turned away from everyone else.

She looked over to Kathryn, eyes full of sadness.

"I love you too, Po."

For the last time the young woman smiled, and as an antimatter explosion echoed in their ears they heard laughter. The blast illuminated the view screen and B'Elanna sank in her chair. For a long moment everyone was silent, until Kathryn spoke.

"Make a note in the log," she walked slowly and sat in her chair, "that on this date Crewman Po gave her life for the survival of this crew. She made the ultimate sacrifice, and will be sorely missed."

Harry spoke up from Ops, "I'll miss her sense of humour."

"I'll miss her witty insults," Tom said, "and irrepressible joy."

"Her optimism," Chakotay chimed in.

Tuvok even spoke, "Though I do not share the emotional sentiment her presence was a positive influence on the crew, one that has been lost."

B'Elanna remained silent, but her mind was racing. Her kiss. Embrace. Laugh. Joy. The way she rolled her eyes. The way her toes curled when she orgasmed. When Po's fingers entwined with hers. The list would go on indefinitely, but B'Elanna would miss all of her. She looked up as Kathryn walked by, and B'Elanna saw tears in her Captain's eyes.

***

Neelix arranged a memorial service, and even though they had no body Kathryn still felt Po should have a coffin. Instead they put some of her possessions inside, including a teal bikini and volleyball. The file Po had told Kathryn about was an address to the crew; it seems she knew her end was near. They took their seats and turned their attention to a view screen set up in the Mess Hall.

"It's strange," Po's image began, "to think that if you're watching this I'm dead. I wish I had some profound nugget of wisdom to impart, to alleviate your pain, but I don't. I can say that wherever I've gone after leaving this mortal coil – that sounds slightly poetic doesn't it? – I miss you all terribly."

A few members of the crew chuckled, and even B'Elanna smiled.

"Now I need to embarrass B'Elanna," Po announced, on the screen she smiled and sighed, "and tell her something. You're an amazing woman, and being able to hold you – however brief it may have been – is worth a thousand deaths. Our love might be the only thing in my life I've done right."

In her chair B'Elanna shuddered with grief, and her tears began anew. Kathryn, in the seat next to her, put an arm around her.

On the recording Po turned around, "Speaking of B'Elanna, you'll be wanting coffee when you wake up. Part of me hopes you'll never watch this, but if something does happen to me, then I know I get to say goodbye."

In the background she heard herself call to Po, "Come back to bed."

"Just a moment," Po turned back to the computer, "and to each of you, I know you'll get home. Captain Janeway is a strong woman, mind her and you'll make the journey. I don't know what else to say. I guess goodbye works. So, goodbye."

The screen went dark, and Kathryn's grip tightened around B'Elanna's frame. The younger woman wept silently, as many in the room did.

Harry blew the whistle, and they committed her body to space. Po would be able to lie among the universe she loved; the thought gave B'Elanna a measure of fulfillment.

***

She knew what day it was when she woke up, and the Engineering team did their best to stay out of her way. B'Elanna was a bit short that day, and it was no surprise when a concerned Kathryn chimed her door after her duty shift.

"Come in," she called, and Kathryn strode into her quarters.

"Evening Captain," B'Elanna greeted, from the spot on her couch.

Kathryn managed a weak smile and gingerly sat on the coffee table facing her Chief Engineer.

"I thought I'd see how you're doing," Kathryn explained.

B'Elanna sighed, "I thought as time passed it would get easier."

"It's been a year today since she left us," the older woman touched B'Elanna's knee, "and we all lost someone we cared deeply about."

For a moment they became lost in their own memories of Po, recalling her in their own way. B'Elanna looked into Kathryn's eyes, shocked to see tears coming from them.

"Captain…" B'Elanna whispered, and wordlessly pulled Kathryn into gentle embrace.

"Oh," moaned Kathryn, "this damned Quadrant is too full of pain."

"We'll get home," she replied, "You'll get us there."

Kathryn smiled, "I'm glad someone still has faith in me."

Her arms tightened their grip, and Kathryn held fast to B'Elanna. From where she was sitting B'Elanna could see the Rana Crystal on her shelf, and pondered what it meant when it started to glow.

[Fin]


End file.
